Lilly tell me to stop
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley forces Lilly into something that she doesn't want to do... at first. Will Miley take advantage or will she stop... or will Lilly like it? Not my best work. Femslash Liley oneshot


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

I tried to push her off me... My hands pushing her shoulders as her chest almost crushed mine... I couldn't move her... she wouldn't budge... The singer had gotten strong from performing all the time, and all of her workouts. I used my sweaty palms to pound on her shoulders as she continued to breathe heavily and stare into my eyes with that icy blue stare.

"Lilly... tell me you don't want this... tell me you don't want me to kiss you." She said in a husky voice and in one swift move grabbed my hands so that I couldn't move them. I could feel her breath on my face... hot and ragged. Her nose practically touching mine. At first she was hovering, now that she was holding my arms she really was crushing me this time, and I couldn't move as she started to tilt her head.

I couldn't speak, my throat was dry. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes darkened. "Lilly... tell me to stop." She said almost in a whisper, and slid down slightly and I felt her plant a loud, wet, kiss on my neck. I tried to move once again, but she had other plans. "Oh, come on, you know you liked that Lils." She whispered sarcastically. "Mi-" I started and she snapped her head up to make eye contact."Stop." I said and she laughed.

She grabbed both of my wrists, with one hand and reached under her bed with the other one, staying ontop of me as she did so, and keeping eye contact. She smirked. "I got a surpirise for you." She said in that chilling voice. I shivered and she laughed again, as I heard clinking like metal against metal. She bit her lip and jingled the handcuffs so that I could see them. I gulped and hoped she wouldn't. Ofcourse... she did.

I tried to move... but it was hard since she gripped my wrist so tight, I think I pretty much lost all the fight that I had in me. I practically prayed that I could trust her enough not too hurt me...at least too bad... since she used to be my friend... before she turned into this monster. She wrapped the cuffs around my wrist and cuffed me to the bed._ This cannot be good. Where did my voice go? I couldn't have used it all up while arguing with her on the phone._

She licked her lips and scanned my body up and down. "Mmmm Lilly... you are soo..." She just shook her head.She kissed my earlobe and licked my jawline, making me shiver._ Stop, stop, please stop.I can't like this. _I started to get hotter.. why? I have no clue.She started kissing her way down my neck and licked my throat, moving towards my collar bone. I wimpered and she smirked into the kiss.

She practically purred as she moved away from my neck, rubbing my side with her hand, and looked me dead in the eyes. She moved in on my face. _No... don't... I can't kiss a girl Miles... _She tilted her head and her lips lightly brushed mine. They brushed mine again... and again... and got slightly harder everytime. She took my bottom lip between hers and sucked on it. I wimpered again... _What's that feeling in my stomach?Should it feel like that right there? _She pushed her hips into mine a little, hardly at all but enough for me to gasp and as soon as my mouth opened... her tongue made its way in.

I tried to pull my tongue out the way of hers, but she found mine and rubbed it, she would chase after mine everytime it ran away from hers. She licked the underside of it when I tried to be smart and keep it on the roof of my mouth, resulting in me breaking out in goosebumps. Before I could stop myself I let out a moan.

She let her hand find it's way into my shirt... She rubbed my skin everywhere she could, every inch she could get her hands on. I gave up and let her ker kiss me, she grinded her tongue hard into mine and explored every inch of my mouth, licking a line across the inside of my cheek, making me squirm and move beneathe her, making our hips accidentally hit. She grunted and broke the kiss. _Her face was red?_

She moved down, her whole body, moving further down mine. _Where is she going? _She stopped where the end of my shirt was and lifted it up, reavealing my stomach. She stared at it and ran her fingertips across it lighty, almost tickling me. She looked as if she had found burried treasure. She glanced up at my face as she kissed my stomach lightly. I bit my lip without thinking. She grinned and licked a line from my pants to my belly button. I tried to swallow a moan but couldn't. _Nobody has ever touched me there, or like that before._

She lifted herself up slightly and her eyes went from my pants to my stomach, then to my face, like she was deciding. She smirked and sat up, the smirk turned into a grin. She suddenly pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Like what you see?" She asked and and grabbed her drawer, opening it and getting a key out of it. She unlocked one oer the cuffs so that I had a free hand. She put the keys back in the drawer and grabbed my hand. I gulped and wondered what she was up to.

I kept trying to take my eyes off her stomach.. it was perfectly toned, and her abs were amazing._ I shouldn't be looking at her llike that... I can't like this. _"Lilly..." She started and the put my hand on her stomach and slid it down as slowly as she possibly could. She closed her eyes as my fingertips touched her skin like she had done to me previously. She opened them when my hand touched the line where her pants covered._ I shouldn't want to go further, I shouldn't want to unzip her pants and see what else she wants me to touch._

I grinded my teeth together. I was breathing heavily and I just noticed. "You want me to take these off too?" She asked, her voice, hoarse, as if she were losing it. I put my tongue against my teeth to keep from shouting what I wanted. She bit her lip... drew in a long ... shaky breath.. and then without warning yanked the drawer open once more.She grabbed the key as if in a hurry and then started to unlock the other cuff. She stopped abrutly and blinked hard, as if thinking.

She slowly unlocked it the rest of the way and hesitantly took the cuff off my wrist.She was straddling my hips and holding both of my wrists. She slid down a little so that she was sort of sitting on my legs. She let go of my hands and watched to make sure I wouldn't do anything... I didn't... She pulled my shirt off me and I sat up so that she coul get it off all the way. As soon as it was off she grabbed my head and kissed me so passionately that it scared me. Her tongue in my mouth,Her hand, gripping the back of my head, the other digging into my thigh.

She reached behind me and undid my bra. I shivered and closed my eyes. I didn't remember my hands going onto her hips, but I looked at them as I opened my eyes. Hers were staring at my chest and she whispered that I was beautiful. _Maybe I could get used to this... nobody's ever talked to me like that._

She kissed my cleavage lightly and then grabbed one of my hands and put it on her bra clasp. I swallowed hard. _I can't... can I?_

My fingered clumsily undid the clasp and reveal her in a way I never thought I'd see. She didn't let me have as long of a look as she did when she revealed mine... she didn't have the patience... she didn't know I gave in. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips and moved down my neck again her hand brushed my zipper. She looked at me as she dragged the zipper pull down and undid the button on my jeans.

She started to get off me, but then locked eyes. "You wont..." she didn't finish her sentance, I just nodded and she got off and pulled my jeans off of me. She grabbed my hand and put it on her zipper... I undid it and she slid her pants down her waist and let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. She walked to the side of the bed and lifted up the covers, looking at me questioningly. _I can't... Well maybe... I'm sort of already doing it..._

I got up and she watched, I climbed into the bed... as if possessed, and she copied. For some reason she seemed shy... or like she had softened. She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me and slowly moved against me. She broke the kiss and pulled back hesitantly. She looked at me... and then her eyes wondered to the sheets, and wouldn't come back to mine. I looked at her curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. _Why did I want her to continue so bad?_

Suddenly I heard her sniffle and saw a tear run down her cheek. "Miley?"_ Why is she crying? _She shook her head and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry Lilly... I can't believe I- I just... oh my god. I almost.." She stumbled through her words as she spoke, not looking at me. I gently grabbed her chin to make her look at me. "Miles... the whole time you were doing that.. that stuff to me... " I cleared my throat, scared to admit it. "I liked it... I could like you and what we were about to do, I mean it, I was denying it everytime you said something, it took every ounce of my energy to hold myself back. "

She smiled a tiny smile and looked hopefull. "Really?" She asked and I nodded. "I didn't know that being like that with a girl could be so... wow." I admited to her breathlessly and leaned in to kiss her. Our lips touched and as soon as they made conact shocks shot through my body and first the first time I didn't ignore it. My hands went to her hips and she pulled me ontop of her without breaking the kiss.Our tongues met once again, and we continued to do what she she wanted in the first place.

Miley got her way... but it wasn't the monster, it was the real Miley. I finally got my Miley back and she finally got me... Lilly. That's my name... when she says it in my ear It makes me glad that I have her. I rubbed her back and sighed, then kissed her forehead. "The way tonight started... I never thought I'd say this but, I Love you Miley." I whispered.She looked up, her head on my chest and whispered back, hoarsely, "I love you too Lilly."


End file.
